


We Could Meet Again

by Amanina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kindergarten Teacher Sugawara Koushi, M/M, Teacher Sugawara Koushi, Third Year Akaashi Keiji, Third Year Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanina/pseuds/Amanina
Summary: “How lucky I am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard”Third-year Kenma and Akaashi went to the first day of school. On the same day, Sugawara's started his first-day internship at kindergarten, and Oikawa in Argentina missing his teammates. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	We Could Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter will be about Kenma and Akaashi. The next chapter will be about Sugawara and Oikawa. I hope you like it!

Kenma Kozume

In a blink of an eye, the school holiday was over and Kenma has to go to school. He brushed his teeth and washed his face. After putting on his usual red jacket, he toted his backpack and walked out of his home. 

“Ittekimasu, “ 

Just like any other day, he put on his shoe, taking out his video game, and start playing. He sat in front of the house accompanied by some stray cats. A few times Kenma pet them between his game. 

An hour feels like nothing when you are playing a game, that was when Kenma’s big brother came out, about to go to college, and realized that his little brother was still in front of their house.

“Kenma what are you doing? “

“Waiting... “Kenma also wondered why Kuroo haven’t picked him up, yet.  
Kuroo never made him waited this long before.

“Isn’t he graduated already? “

Ah

How could he forgot?

Kenma went to school by himself later that day. It was also his first time coming late to school. Kuroo never lets him too. 

The following morning, his brother reminded Kenma not to wait for Kuroo. Kenma safely arrived at the station and rode his train to school as usual. He played his game and getting really into it. Something inside his mind flicked, he might miss his stop if he doesn’t pay attention. But he can’t pause the online game. So he did what he usually does.

“Kuroo, are we there yet? “

No answer, Kenma lost his game and it gave him a chance to look at who sat next to him. A stranger who listened to his headphone. He looked up to find his stop was only one station away. He needed to remind himself that he was no longer has Kuroo who will never miss their stop because Kenma never looks away from his game.

Kenma felt sad not because he lost the game. He lost something, more specifically someone more important than that stupid game.

Bzzt bzzt!

Kenma’s phone rang in the middle of class. He sneaked his way to peek his phone and he checked text messages from Taketora, Lev, and even Yaku. They all asked the same thing. Why Kenma hasn’t come to practice yet. Kenma has no intention to reply to any of them. Sure, he is the senior now, no one will bully him or anything. But Kuroo won’t be there. Kuroo won’t be anywhere near him anymore. 

Kuroo was the entire reason he started playing volleyball, he also the reason Kenma returned to his school volleyball team. He wondered will it be the same volleyball he plays if it wasn’t with Kuroo?

'Why do you have to leave me alone like this?'

Akaashi Keiji

Akaashi went to school gymnasium right after the last subject ended. He dashed his way with anticipation. He knew exactly what to expect. First-year candidates for his volleyball club. He wanted to make sure to be the first one to arrived. 

“Akaashi-senpai, Ossu! “

“Ossu. “

Wataru and Shuichi already there when Akaashi opened the gym door. Minutes passed by and the first-year candidates came one by one.

To know their candidate's ability, it was their tradition to make each one of them do all volleyball basics; serving, spiking and receiving, meanwhile their seniors observing them. Akaashi will set for them after all of them tried to serve. After a few set Akaashi tossed, he began to felt the momentum and started to get into the game. It was perfect, and his body knew who to aim when everything feels this way. When he was about to set his ball to one of his candidates, he called him by his name.

“Bokuto-san! “

None of the candidates hit his toss, not even the one who Akashi aimed for. The poor little guy was confused since the ball went to his way but that was not his name. The ball fell to the ground, bounced a few times before completely stopped. The whole gym went quiet.

“Akaashi-san? “Wataru wondered why that name slipped from his now-new-captain.

“I am...sorry… You guys can continue... “

Shuichi replaced Akaashi as a setter, none one bothered to question Akaashi when he went to the corner of the gym, sitting by himself. 

The first day in the volleyball team went the way it supposed to be. Even with Akaashi spending most of his time went quiet, he still being responsible and remembered every new candidate's name. At the end of practice, he took his time to apologized to one of his juniors for being impolite for called him by someone’s else name.

“It’s okay Akaashi-san. “his junior replied

“isn’t Bokuto-san just graduated? “the other junior joined this conversation.

“I saw the entire Fukurodani national match and I can see that both of you are so close! Also, Bokuto-san was so cool! I want to be an ace just like him! “

“Oi! Not too loud! Aren’t you being way too impolite in front of Akaashi-san?! “

“Eh?! Go-gomen, senpai. “

“It’s okay. I am sure Bokuto will be all over the nine clouds if you ever said that to him. Thank you for coming today, I will see you guys on next practice. “

And with that, his last junior in the gym left him all alone by himself. Akaashi grabbed his bag and took out his phone.

'Did we use to be that close?' He wondered

He opened his last text sent to Bokuto last night. He hasn’t even read it yet.

Today’s practice was too quiet

Way too quiet

Something felt so wrong and Akaashi acted like there was part of himself missing from the present time.

Sometimes Akaashi wishes that he was born sooner, so he can have more time, just a little bit more time to play with Bokuto. 

'How can this world be so unfair?' 

Akaashi put on his jacket, covering his head and face, to make sure that no one can saw his puffy eyes. 

"Love is not someone to live with, it’s someone you can’t live without”-Rafael Ortiz

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based on Haikyuu headcanons on my TikTok @kiku_miu  
> Feel free to check it out and interact via reply or messages  
> I would be more than happy to meet new friends :D


End file.
